New Friends
by inuyashalver311230
Summary: Kagome goes to a magical school for magcal beings or humans w powers. She meets new people and makes friends and enemies. How can 'destiny' help this girl choose between her friends and her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

My friend Darren always tells me that destiny happens to anyone. "You will be destined to something or someone someday, like I was destined to become vampire prince." He would always say that and if we don't look hard enough, our chance could be right in front of our faces. He knew a man that controlled destiny. Yeah right? No, his name was Desmond Tiny. Weird, how could a man with a strange name like that control destiny? "Well," Darren would always say, "Take the 'mond' out of 'Desmond' and put it next to his last name. What do you get?" "Destiny?" I would reply and he would nod his head and we would talk about something else. Well, these last couple years seem to have done me some good. I now have started to believe in this 'Desmond Tiny' and his control over destiny. This is how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting new people

Chapter 2: Meeting new people

Kagome walked up to the secretary in the assistance principle's office. "Um, hello? I need a schedule."

"And you are?" the secretary said raising her head and glaring at the girl in front of her. She didn't like the looks of this girl. She had baggy jeans on with a black shirt that said "Rock on or die" with a broken guitar below it. Her jewelry contained of a red sweatband that said 'Nickelback' on it and a red necklace. She had red lipstick on and black mascara and eyeliner. "Punk Rock?" the secretary asked behind her reading glasses.

"Punk and metal. I'm the new girl, Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh!" the secretary jumped out of her seat and rushed to the desk next to her. "Of course. We were getting a new student today, my memory loses itself sometimes."

The secretary rushed around and held out a slip. "Your study hall is second period. Every kid asks the same question each year."

"Oh, when's my lunch?" Kagome asked taking the piece of paper and looking down the listings.

"Sixth period. Here let me get a student to show you around the school and then you can continue your classes."

"Oh, no it's fine." Kagome said sticking the piece of gum from her mouth into the garbage.

"Kikyo Taka, please report to the assistant principle's office immediately." The secretary said into a microphone without hearing Kagome. She sat down at her desk and gave a little smile.

Kikyo's Classroom 

"OoOoOoOo" all the classmates said in unison.

"You heard the lady. Get your butt to the office trouble maker." A random kid said outloud.

"Shut up Schoon 'cause I know that you have been to the principle's office many of times before." Kikyo snapped, then walked out of the room and down the hall. I wonder why I have to go this time. It's not like I haven't gone before, Kikyo thought, The last thing that I should go there for was kicking InuYasha in the shin.

Kikyo walked into the office, seeing a girl look behind her shoulder and seeing her turned around.

"What so you want Kaede?" Kikyo asked, taking a piece of gum from the container and sitting down onto a seat nearby.

"You act like this is your home, and call me Miss Taka please. Just because I am your sister, doesn't mean you can call me by my first name."

"Kaede, Miss Taka, what's the diff? You're my sister both ways whether you like it or not." Kikyo said, putting her shoes up on the desk that Miss Taka was at.

"Well, I want you to take this girl around the school. I knew you couldn't wait to get out of science so I helped you out. You should be thanking me."

"Really? 'Cause last time I saw it, you were just trying to get me suspended for skipping class." Kikyo said, glaring at Kaede with a hateful stare.

"This time its for real. Now hurry along. Maybe you can take this whole period." Kaede said with a secret smile.

"Thanks for the invite." Kikyo said hatefully and then pulled Kagome out of the office and into the hall.

"Well, welcome to Youkai High. Here is where magical beings, humans with powers and people from another world come to learn about their powers and how to control them. Along with basic needs and other things like making a sword and learning about animals you might encounter and whether they're edible or not."

"Cool." Was all Kagome could say before Kikyo swept off without telling her to follow. "Umm, Kikyo? Where are we going?"

"We are going to bail my friends out of their classes so you can meet them. If you like rock and/or metal then welcome to the club. This is where you will learn how to skip class without being noticed and how to gross your teachers out in three easy steps."

"Awesome, who are your friends?"

"They're names are Sango, Miroku, Draka, Koga, and InuYasha. Sango loves Godsmack and Nickelback. They're her favorite bands. I think she even has earrings that spell out Godsmack. You know like 'God' on one ear and 'Smack' on the other?"

"What are your favorite bands?" Kagome asked before being silenced to a hush.

"Wait here and don't say anything. I need this to sound convincing." Kikyo said while walking up to a door that read 204.

She opened the door and peered inside seeing a classful of students' stare at her.

"Yes Miss Take?" the teacher Mr. Sore asked, looking over his big glasses.

"Miss Take, Kaede, needs to see Sango and Miroku. Said something about skipping a class last week." Kikyo said putting on an innocent girl look.

"Why didn't she say it over the announcements?" Mr. Sore asked putting down a dead European Dragon into a glass tank and putting his hands on his hips.

"The microphone broke so she asked me to come and get them." Kikyo said like butter. She had already made up the excuse and couldn't wait to try it out on more teachers.

"I wonder why." Mr. Sore said to himself and then nodded to the two students' in the front row.

Sango and Miroku made a quick dash to the door and Kikyo shut it behind them.

"Thanks for the save." Miroku asked, not noticing Kagome until this very moment. "And who is this young lady?"

Kagome noticed his perverted smile and his shirt that said 'I'm single. Can you believe it?' "And you are?" she asked uncertainly.

"Miroku and Sango." Kikyo said in a rush, "Now let's get going. I don't know if Draka, InuYasha and Koga's sword class is outside or not today, so let's hurry before they decide." Kikyo swept off once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new Crush 

A class was filing out of a classroom at the end of the school. Many kids came out but Kikyo didn't show any sign of appreciation.

"Kikyo!" a girl with medium blonde hair ran and hugged Kikyo. Kikyo hugged back and laughed.

"Draka, where's InuYasha and Koga?" Kikyo asked.

"They're here. Slow as usual. Who's this?"

"I'll explain later." Kikyo said.

Two boys came out of the class last, they seemed to be arguing. They used hand gestures and hit each other on the head time to time.

Kagome gaped, they were both cute! One with his cute dog ears and golden eyes and the other with his long brown hair in a pony- tail.

Kagome closed her mouth quickly when she saw Sango look at her. Sango smiled and nudged Kagome in the side and whispered, "I knew you would like InuYasha, but never Koga. Everyone treats InuYasha different."

"Why?"

"Cause he's a hanyou."

"He's a half breed?" Kagome said in awe.

"Yeah, but he's as strong as any other demon. He and Kikyo used to date but it just didn't work out. Kikyo was in archery class and she accidentally shot him with an arrow, right in the chest."

"Ouch, does he have a scar?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself," Sango said with a smile, a secretive smile.

Both boys saw Kikyo and walked up to her. Koga saw Kagome first and walked right up to her.

"Hello, I'm Koga." He said grabbing Kagome by the waist.

"Here he goes again," InuYasha said rolling his eyes.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she pushed away, punching Koga in the stomach.

There was silence in the group of six, not including Kagome.

"I'm some cereal box prize that you can claim." Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Feisty," Koga said, rubbing his stomach.

"So what do you want Kikyo? And why are you here?" InuYasha asked, ignoring Koga's comment.

"One minute," Kikyo said, walking outside and up to the teacher, Mr. Totosai.

While Kikyo was gone InuYasha kept stealing glances at Kagome.

Kagome was fed up, "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing wench." InuYasha said in a snobby way, then turned back to the teacher and student conversation.

Ok, InuYasha, Draka, remember to get papers and notes from another student, you're doing great. As for you Koga," Mr. Totosai paused for a second, "you had better get those papers and notes because so far you are failing."

Koga grunted then walked off, everyone followed in this order: Koga, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo next to Draka, Kagome and InuYasha.

Mr. Totosai went back out the door to his class outside that wasn't really behaving.


End file.
